Cover Me
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Flowers and unrequited love shouldn't go hand in hand, but as Shadow's cough and amount of flowers appearing in his home get worse; he worries if he should even have a crush on the woman in the home in front of him especially since she's his tattooist and she's engaged. Shandy Hanahaki AU.
1. Chapter 1

Cover Me

A/N: Since I won't be working on this until way later, have a sneak peek. Mind you, some content may warrant an M rating so I'm setting the rating as that just in case I decide to write the content. There will be warnings before said chapter and the option to skip it is available depending on how far I've gotten.

She didn't look like a tattooist with her unblemished skin and bright green eyes. Shadow had always assumed that when he walked into _Sunkissed Skin _it would be like all the other tattoo shops he'd visited. Grungy in appearance yet clean and kept up well, pictures of bikes and skulls framed on the walls as the fan whirred.

But this place had blue wallpaper, classical music flowing through the speakers and a generally calming environment. Sandy took one look at him and invited him to the back for consultation. When he showed her the scar he wanted to cover, her eyes lit up.

"I've done chest tattoos in the past, but. . ." she leaned towards his chest, fingers pressing into his skin.

He was waiting for what he'd heard at every other shop.

"How much are ya lookin' to spend?" she asks, pulling away from him. "Any designs in mind? Ya don't mind color, right?"

Relief filled him. "I was hoping for color," he answers, reaching for his wallet. "Would a phoenix be possible? I have the deposit right here."

"Course it's possible, hon. You can lie back if ya like, I gotta prep my tools."

By the time Sandy came back and Shadow caught a glimpse of the silver ring on her finger, he realized he was doomed.

* * *

Shadow looked at the number Sandy gave him after his consultation appointment, he might as well leave a message that he would come by tomorrow since it was getting late. He dialed the number, patting Rune's head as the phone rang.

"Hello?" it was a man who answered. Shadow didn't remember seeing anyone at the reception desk except for Static. Granted, he said he was hiding out there and wasn't the receptionist much to Shadow's annoyment. For as long as they had known each other, Shadow still wondered how he even became friends with the squirrel.

"Hi, is this Sandy's number?" he finally asked, walking into the kitchen.

The man on the other line scoffed. "Gave out her personal number by mistake. I'm her fiance, Valen. Who's this?"

"I'm just her client, I wanted to leave a message that I would be coming by tomorrow for the design transfer," Shadow answered, sitting at the kitchen table and tapping his foot. He'd have to ask for her work number as well.

Val huffed, the line crackling for a bit. Shadow sat up as Sandy's voice came through, all chipper and delighted.

"It's great that ya called n I'll give ya my work number when you come by. Sorry bout the confusion." She said, a small laugh flitting out.

"It's fine. I'm just. . .thank you for doing this. It'll really mean a lot to me to work with you." Shadow replied, clearing his throat.

"Same to you, sweetpea. Is it alright if I schedule you in early?"

"That's fine."

The conversation soon ended, Shadow looking at his phone for a moment before saving Sandy's number. He swallowed, getting up and heading into his bedroom. It's best if he got enough rest so he wouldn't be tired tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ink Day

A/N: I forgot to mention this will mostly be in Shadow's perspective and the updating schedule is non-existent at best but since I have a bit of time today 😊 new chapter time.

Shadow woke up, frowning as he sat up. He, unfortunately, had a dream about Sandy. They were on a date and some part of his brain decided to take things to the next level. He swallowed, quickly heading to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. He shouldn't even be having dreams about her because they had only met a few times via Static and most importantly, she was engaged.

He huffed as he dried off, touching the scar on his chest. At least he had dealt with what happened way before deciding to tattoo over it. He recognized it as a reminder that his powers were dangerous and that the past was behind him.

"Rune, I'm leaving," he called, grabbing his keys as he headed towards the door. "Be good 'til I get back."

Shadow soon sat in _Sunkissed Skin, _holding a cup of water and taking sips from it to keep himself busy and not wonder when Sandy was going to call him. He fiddled with his phone, noticing he had missed a call from Mei.

He called back, clearing his throat as the phone rang and he waited for his boss' voice.

"I called you earlier, why didn't you pick up?" Mei asked.

"No service." He answered, keeping his tone even. "It's my day off today anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm coming by in the afternoon to talk about your next assignment," Mei paused. "If you're at home by then. If not I'll email you the details."

Shadow hummed in response, standing as Sandy walked in from the back. He quickly ended the call with his boss, a bit nervous as he took his shirt off.

He hadn't shown his scars to anyone, especially not a tattooist or a friend of Static's. Which Sandy happened to be both. . .great.

"I jus' wanted you to know," Sandy started, pulling gloves on and reclining the seat back. "that ya should probably clear your schedule for the rest of the day."

"I don't have anything planned," Shadow said, frowning as the memory of his dream date came back. Now wasn't the time. . .or ever apparently once Sandy put her engagement ring next to her tools. He relaxed, knowing that the design transfer would take a while. Some part of Shadow wished it was someone else tattooing his chest.

But luck was never really on his side in life.


	3. Chapter 3

Cough

A/N: Figured I'd update while I'm having a me day 😊 enjoy reading.

The first thing Shadow did when he woke up was cough. It was small so he thought nothing of it as he went to go shower and get ready to spend a few more hours at _Sunkissed Skin, _meet up with Mei about his current client, and get stuck with Static while he lamented about his most recent hookup.

Shadow was only looking forward to one of those things on his to-do list today. He wasn't looking forward to being assigned to some snooty rich person, and the only way he could handle Static talking about whoever he had been with was if Static didn't go into too much detail and he was a few glasses in.

He looked over at said friend while waiting for his appointment to start. A minute later he received a text from Static.

_Static: U OK?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Static: U've been coughing every 5 minutes. R U sick?_

_No, it's just a cough I'm fine._

Shadow looked up, meeting Static's look of concern before the squirrel sent him another message.

_Static: We can come over another time, especially if ur cough gets worse._

_We?_

_Static: Me and Sandy. _

Shadow clicked his tongue as he read the message again, putting his phone in his pocket as Sandy walked out of the back room. He might as well confirm it while sitting in her chair.

"So," Shadow started, eyes on the ceiling as Sandy bent over him to start the line art. "Is it true that you're going with Static to my place?"

"Yeah, I had no idea y'all were friends n he invited me. If that's alright with you that is." She replied, glancing up at him and pulling away.

"It's fine," Shadow said, swallowing as she told him to keep still and quiet and she resumed inking the line art.

He stared at the ceiling as he heard a door open and someone yawn.

"Hey, you," Sandy said, getting up to get another ink cartridge. Shadow sat up for a moment to roll his shoulders, meeting the gray-eyed gaze of a brown-furred squirrel.

"You that guy that called yesterday?" He asked, stepping towards Shadow as Sandy left. Valen looked at him, eyes sweeping down then back up to Shadow's face. "Hope you changed her number since you're only her client."

Shadow frowned. "I actually didn't, don't tell me you—."

"Look," Valen interrupted, "don't call her on her personal phone. I'm saying this as her fiancé, got it?"

Oh. He was one of _those _men. The type that thought if his partner had male friends, she was messing around with at least one of them or something stupid and insecure like that. Shadow couldn't help but feel like there was already bad blood between them.

"Uh, yeah, I get it. I'm honestly just her client." Shadow said, ignoring the way his blood boiled as Sandy came back with a new cartridge and Valen kissed her.

Sandy hummed into it, quickly pulling away. "Not in front of my client," she mumbled, lightly hitting Valen's chest. She said her goodbyes to him before turning her attention back to Shadow.

By the time Shadow got home, he finally coughed something up. Daffodil petals.


End file.
